nuhun
by pindanglicious
Summary: pangeran tsundere mengucap mantra magisnya untuk pertama kali—di hadapan 'banyak' orang. [midotaka] selamat ultah aa shin-chan \o/


**nuhun**

**disclaimer  
>kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki<br>fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**no profits gained**

**warning: homodachis love story B) / non-baku + sunda kasar lololol / canon / OS / ficlet / humor gagal / semi plotless mungkin idk DLDR~  
><strong>

**untuk ultah aa shinta terchayankz wwww**

**sum:** pangeran _tsundere _mengucap mantra magisnya untuk pertama kali—di hadapan 'banyak' orang.

* * *

><p>"SHIN-CHAN SHIN-CHAN SHIN-CHAAAAN!"<p>

Takao berlari ke dalam _gymnasium _sekolah setelah mendobrak pintu masuk secara tiba-tiba—dan mengejutkan semua penghuni yang ada. Teriakan enam oktafnya yang menggema mampu membuat Miyaji menyemburkan air minum, Otsubo nyaris terpeleset air semburan Miyaji, Kimura terdorong tubuh besar Otsubo, dan Midorima hampir mematahkan bingkai kacamatanya.

Pemain termungil tim Shutoku memasang ekspresi yang tak terbaca setelah melihat reaksi rekan-rekan sejawatnya.

"ELO TERIAK YANG LAIN TISEUREULEU AI SIA!" teriak Miyaji PMS—dan Takao refleks bersujud memohon ampun di kaki sang _senpai_. Tangan _senpai_ berambut pirang itu sudah bersiap dengan sekardus buah nanas dan durian, namun kapten Otsubo segera menahan. Ingat, ini bulan Ramadan.

Midorima yang merasa dipanggil sang rajawali hanya melempar decih sinis sebagai respons. Tak peduli, lelaki jangkung berambut hijau lumut itu memilih untuk melanjutkan permainan _three-point-shoot _dari ujung ke ujung. Dia sudah kebal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Takao yang belum juga hilang tak berbekas. Tidak mau memusingkan sekelumit pikiran tentangnya dan _si dia._

(Tapi dibilang mau protes juga tak bisa; Takao adalah tukang ojeknya yang setia.)

Selewat Midorima merasa menyesal punya teman sinting macam Takao Kazunari. Pemuda kecil itu tak bisa diam seperti cacing kepanasan. Mulutnya cerewet melibihi mulut adiknya. Intinya, si hijau frustasi dipertemukan dengan rajawali mini di hadapannya.

"Shin-chan,"

Sekali lagi nama akrab itu terpanggil. Midorima tak mengacuhkan. Masa bodoh.

"Shin-chan aduh jangan judes gitu atuh sini liat mukaku mau disun dulu mumumummm~" lelaki pendek bersurai _raven _kembali menggoda; memanyunkan bibir dan membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar meminta sebuah pelukan.

(—Miyaji dan kawan-kawan mendelik, "NAJIS!")

Sang _ace _tim Shutoku mendengus kesal.

"Shin-chan ari kamu kenapa jadi PMS kitu ish—"

"Gue gak PMS. Jangan ngeganggu orang serius latihan," potong Midorima cepat. Mata hijau yang terbingkai di balik kacamata _frame _hitamnya menyorot dingin. Takao gemetar. Para senior kena kacang. "Sudah sana kamu. Minta ajarin ngelawak yang manjur sama Izuki-san. Angkot jurusan Seirin banyak yang lewat. Hush pergi." Usir _nerd _kece bermata empat tersebut seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Dan sedetik setelahnya Takao langsung brokoro. Dia cuma mau menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi Midorima menolak mentah-mentah. Ceritanya Midorima cemburu karena Takao itu berstatus sebagai mantannya Izuki dari sekolah seberang. Dulu dia sempat shock saat berita Takao jadian dengan Izuki mengudara di dunia perbasketan. Dia bilang _scorpio _tidak bisa jadian lagi dengan _scorpio_. Padahal dada nyesek keduluan nembak. Tapi_ please_, Midorima. Masa lalu biarkanlah berlalu.

"Shin-chan jangan salah paham aku nanya Izuki-san ngan saukur hayang nyaho hadiah apa yang bagus buat kamu!" elaknya memelas. "Mantan itu bukan untuk dibuang Shin-chan, tapi untuk _sharing _kehidupan baru~" (Midorima makin sensi.)

"Pan kamu hari ini ulang tahun! Yay seme aing ulang tahun naha ai sia teu nyaho tanggal borojol sorangan?" lanjut sang _point guard _bernomor punggung sepuluh itu dengan senyum haru yang lebar di wajah unyu. Takao selalu hadir dengan sejuta kejutan yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman.

Lalu semuanya tertegun, termasuk Midorima yang baru menyadarinya sedetik kemudian. Senior Shutoku langsung ribut sendiri.

"Gue cuma punya nanas tapi semoga barokah buat buka puasa nanti okey,"

"Ini ambil semua kardus yang ada di depan kamu. Itu semua sayur mayur segar yang baru dicabut sama abah kemarin,"

"Tahun depan kamu jadi saya angkat jadi kapten,"

(Intinya semuanya sama-sama _absurd _saking bingung mau kasih hadiah apa.)

Mau tak mau si raksasa hijau tersenyum tipis, bersyukur masih ada segelintir orang yang mau mengingat tanggal spesialnya. Tahun ini lupa, anggota _kisedai _amnesia, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak memungkiri. Biasanya yang begini itu pertanda pikun seorang aki-aki.

Terima kasih untuk Takao Kazunari yang sudah membawakan kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Kabar yang jauh, jauuuh lebih membahagian dari kulit manggis yang kini sudah ada ekstraknya.

_Oh iya bener. Gue ulang tahun. _

"Hmph. Nuhun."

Pangeran _Tsundere _mengucap mantra magisnya untuk pertama kali—di hadapan 'banyak' orang.

(Bahagia itu sederhana, kok. Tak butuh bertumpuk-tumpuk kado di loker sekolah atau lemari baju.)

.

.

.

**omake**

**_Kazoee97_**_  
>shin-chan hari ini aku yang pertama kasih tau kamu ultah tapi teu boga duit keneh can bisa meuli nanaon punten :((<em>

**_shinodayo_**_  
>gapapa. asal elo di sini gue bahagia.<em>

**_Kazoee97_**_  
>SHIN-CHAN AQU MAKIN CINTA :")<em>

**_shinodayo_**_  
>jangan ge-er. maksud gue kan elo ojek gue cih.<em>

**_Kazoee97_**_  
>gausah sok tsun tsun kitu lah aing nyaho maneh bogoh ka aing shin-chan :')<em>

**_shinodayo_**_  
>najis.<em>

**_Kazoee97_**_  
>SAMA-SAMA SHIN-CHAN KYAAA AING JUGA CINTA KAMU SHIN-CHAN kamu teh kasep teu kabina-bina mau keur seuri, keur jamedud, keur ngaheujeun ge :* oyachumi sayanks<em>

Midorima membanting ponselnya ke lantai kamar dan cerita cinta mereka berakhir nista.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>glosarium<strong>  
>tiseureuleu = kepeleset<br>sun = cium  
>kitu = gitu<br>ngan saukur hayang nyaho = cuma sekadar ingin tahu  
>pan = kan<br>naha ai sia teu nyaho tanggal borojol sorangan = kenapa kamu gak tau tanggal lahir sendiri  
>aki-aki = kakek-kakek<br>nuhun = makasih  
>teu boga duit keneh can bisa meuli nanaon punten = belum punya duit belum bisa beli apa-apa maaf<br>aing nyaho maneh bogoh ka aing = aku tau kamu naksir aku  
>kasep teu kabina-bina mau keur seuri, keur jamedud, keur ngaheujeun ge = ganteng bukan main mau lagi ketawa, lagi cemberut, mau lagi ngeden juga<p>

tolong jangan ditiru ini aduduh shin-chan sama taqao yaaa bahasanya nakal sekali...  
>intinya itu sunda kasar jangan ditiru wwwww dibuang

saya keinspirasi sama gaya tulisannya teteh saerusa yang asik bangeeeet itu keren ngegabungin basa sunda kasarnya sama cerita itu keren sumpah kece bangeeet XDD

dan semoga yang ini gak gagal karena saya kepepet banget bikinnya hshshshs  
>selamat ulang tahun deh buat aa sayang :') jagain ya takaonya jangan sampe keduluan nembak lagi wwww<p> 


End file.
